Entei Uzumaki
Entei Uzumaki(Japanese: エンテイ Uzumaki Entei) is a shinobi of Konohagakure, and the jinchūriki of Kurama. Background Entei was born on a small village far away from the Five Great Shinobi Countries, many years after the destruction of Uzushiogakure, as his parents descendents of the few surviving members of the destruction, and was never involved in the life of a ninja during his early age. When Entei was only four years old, he was relocated to Konohagakure after a prophecy stated that Entei would eventually bring peace or destruction to the world, and Konoha wanted to make sure it was the former, and had Entei relocate to the village. The prophecy was made public to the villagers of Konoha, and this caused them to fear Entei for his possible destruction of the world, and avoided him as much as possible. This caused Entei to have a lonely childhood without any friends. Entei eventually met an elderly Naruto Uzumaki, who had a similar childhood to Entei due to being the jinchūriki of Kurama, and the two bonded over their similar pains. Entei eventually enrolled in the Academy and was an exceptional student, much to his own surprise, but was bullied because of it as the other students felt as Entei was the target of favouritism, but Entei was always able to stand up for himself despite being outnumbered. One day, a group of students confronted Entei when he was playing on the training grounds and they began to gang up on him. Naruto soon came to Entei's rescue and had the bullies back away from Entei. When Naruto turned around to check on Entei, one of the bullies tried to punch Naruto, only for Naruto to send him flying with his chakra, while the others ran away in fear. Entei asked Naruto why he saved him, and Naruto responded by saying he reminded of himself when he was at his age, and wanted Entei to know he had at least one friend who cared about him. This brought Entei to tears and he tearfully hugged Naruto out of happiness. After Entei graduated from the Academy, he found out that Naruto was at his deathbed due to his old age, and requested Entei to visit him. When Entei arrived at Naruto's house, he found out that Naruto wanted to seal Kurama inside of him. Entei initially refused, saying he didn't wanted to become a vessel, but Naruto assured him he wasn't a vessel, but simply a new friend for Kurama. Entei reluctantly accepted Naruto's request and a month later, Kurama was passed down from Naruto to Entei. In his dying breath, Naruto told Entei to take care of Kurama, and entrusted the future of the world to him, and then peacefully passed away. When he became a Genin, Entei took on many D-Rank and C-Rank missions, which upset him because he wasn't able to truly show off his skills to the villagers. One day, Entei and his team accepted an A-Rank mission due to the lack of Jōnin available, much to Entei's delight. His delight soon turned into horror as the mission turned out to be more dangerous than initially believed, and Entei's teammates and sensei were brutally murdered by an assassin, but due to the loss of his comrades, Entei used Kurama's power for the first time and killed the assassin. Entei abandoned the mission and returned to the village to report the incident. The Eighth Hokage, c:naruto:Sarada Uchiha assured Entei there was nothing he could've done and wasn't his fault and gave him the rest of the day off. This caused Entei to stop worrying about showing off to others and became extremely serious on his life as a ninja, and spent most of his free time studying different types of ninjutsu and kekkei genkai in order to prepared for any kind of enemy.